


Bảy ngày

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Growing Old Together, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Bảy ngày

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Bảy ngày - NyNy

"Anh sẽ lấy tôi chứ?" - Một ngày gần cuối đông, Tony đã hỏi tôi như thế. Tôi vuốt mái tóc hãy còn vương chút nâu, và đã lấm tấm ánh bạc một cách dịu dàng, và tôi hôn lên tay em - những ngón tay gầy còm, đầy vết chai sần - mà tôi đã nắm hơn nửa đời người, một cách trân trọng.

"Chúng ta đã cưới nhau lâu rồi, Tony thân mến."

"Vậy nếu có cơ hội, anh sẽ cưới tôi lần nữa chứ?" - Tony vẫn ương bướng như trước, sắc nâu trong mắt em tràn ngập kiên định. Tôi yêu đôi mắt ấy da diết không thôi, dẫu mắt tôi đã đôi lần lạc bước trong những buổi chiều tà, khi ánh nắng gõ cửa lên đôi mắt em, khiến chúng lấp lánh, xinh đẹp hệt như viên ngọc quý của cả đất trời mênh mang.

"Chắc chắn là thế."

Và em ấy mỉm cười mãn nguyện. Nếu là ngày trước, chắc hẳn chúng tôi lại cãi nhau một trận ra trò, bởi lẽ, hai người chúng tôi luôn không đồng tình quan điểm của nhau. Nhưng nay, khi tháng năm đã rón rén bước qua chúng tôi, khi tóc em đã hằn nếp bạc và đôi mắt tôi cũng đã lấm lem theo thời gian, thì chúng tôi học cách thỏa hiệp với nhau. Trong một tuần, mỗi ngày em có quyền yêu cầu tôi một điều và chỉ cần em nói là tôi sẽ đồng ý nhượng bộ. Và khi tuần sau tới, chỉ cần tôi nói là em sẽ đồng ý nhượng bộ.

Đó là thoả thuận của chúng tôi.

Và hôm nay, là ngày đầu tiên của tuần mới, khi mà những gì em nói ra, tôi đều phải đồng ý.

***

Ngày thứ hai của tuần, Tony nhìn tôi rất lâu, đến mức tôi phải hỏi em:

"Sao lại nhìn anh như thế?"

"Ngồi yên, để tôi chạm vào gương mặt điển trai này nào."

Em đáp, bàn tay chai sần của em chạm lên gương mặt tôi. Từng ngón, từng ngón vẽ theo gương mặt tôi, tựa như em đang khắc gương mặt tôi vào sâu tim mình.. Giây phút ấy, kim đồng hồ như ngừng quay, tim tôi như ngừng đập, bởi cảm xúc ấy không cách nào đặt tên.

Yêu, đến tận cùng là gì? Mà khiến ta như si ngốc vậy em?

***

Ngày thứ ba của tuần, em kéo tôi ngồi lên băng ghế gỗ sồi trước cửa, cả hai đưa tầm mắt ra xa xa, nơi tuyết đã gần như phủ trắng cả cánh đồng xanh rờn.

“Chúng ta đã phí hoài bao nhiêu năm tháng?”

“Anh không biết” - Tôi nắm tay em thật chặt, rồi tôi vươn cánh tay ôm trọn vai em, để đầu em gối lên vai tôi. - “Nhưng anh chỉ biết, phí hoài bao nhiêu năm tháng dưới lớp băng ấy, đổi về ngày gặp em, là điều tuyệt vời nhất mà Chúa trời có thể ban cho anh.”

“Anh không tin vào Chúa cơ mà, Steve?” - Em bật cười, bàn tay em đánh nhẹ vào ngực tôi. Cú đánh ấy không đau, nhưng lại khiến tim tôi cảm nhận được dư vị của bình yên.

“Ừ, anh nào có tin vào Chúa? Anh chỉ tin vào bản thân mình. Nhưng anh thà có đức tin, chỉ để đổi về giây phút gặp gỡ của chúng ta.” - Tôi để trán mình kề vào trán em - “Và em biết không? Giây phút ấy, xứng đáng cho cả ngàn, cả vạn điều ước đời này của anh.”

"Thừa nhận đi Steve, nói anh vẫn thích thú lắm, ngày anh gặp tôi."

"Anh yêu giây phút gặp gỡ được em."

Tiếng em cười giòn tan, như muốn tan chảy cả tuyết lạnh.

***

Ngày thứ tư của tuần.

Tony của tuần này hệt như một bản nhạc ballad yên ả, dịu dàng, như cơn suối róc rách chảy thẳng vào tim tôi. Em ngày hôm nay hay cười, nụ cười ấm và rực rỡ. Mỗi lần em cười, đôi mắt em nheo lại, chỉ là một biểu cảm rất đời thường, mà sau bao nhiêu lần ngắm nhìn, vẫn khiến trái tim tôi lỗi nhịp. Tôi cứ như chàng trai trẻ đôi mươi, ngây thơ và vụng về trong trang sử tình yêu của đời mình.

Cuộc sống trôi qua đầy biến cố, chúng tôi có thể nắm tay nhau đến ngày hôm nay đã là vạn lần may mắn. Và may mắn hơn hết thảy, là vẫn có thể thấy em cười như lúc xưa đã từng. Tựa như thời gian chẳng lưu dấu thương đau trong ký ức như vậy.

“Anh có thích nụ cười của tôi không Steve?” - Em nghiêng đầu hỏi tôi, với nụ cười chưa bao giờ úa tàn trên môi.

“Thích, thích lắm!”

“Vậy, cả ngày hôm nay, chỉ ngắm nhìn tôi cười thôi, được không?”

Tôi thở dài, ra vẻ tràn ngập bất đắc dĩ, nhưng thật tâm, tôi lại lấy làm thích thú trước điều ấy lắm.

“Ừ, được thôi!”

***

Ngày thứ năm của tuần, Tony nắm lấy tay tôi. Tay em đan thật chặt vào tay tôi, và mặc dù ngoài kia, tuyết vẫn rơi nhẹ bên thềm cửa, mà sao tim tôi vẫn bừng cháy rực rỡ. Ấm áp còn hơn cả hơi nóng từ lò sưởi.

Bằng chất giọng trầm, lẫn vào chút ngạo nghễ của mình, em yêu cầu tôi:

"Vẽ cho tôi một bức tranh nhé?"

Đây là tuần của em, và tất nhiên, tôi gật đầu, đồng ý. Em không mặc lại bộ giáp của mình, cũng chẳng ăn mặc trang trọng, ra dáng một người thành đạt. Tony chỉ nghịch ngợm chui vào cái áo quá cỡ so với mình, nó thậm chí còn khiến vai em lộ cả ra ngoài. Nhưng em không quan tâm đến điều đó, em chỉ nhẹ nhàng ngồi cạnh lò sưởi, bàn tay ôm chặt cuốn album cũ của chúng tôi.

Và khi tôi cầm cọ, tôi mới nhận ra cái áo quá cỡ kia là của mình, bên trên còn sắc màu quốc kỳ đã ngã màu theo năm tháng. Nhưng với ánh lửa bập bùng và nụ cười trên môi em, những gam màu hoà lại, tạo nên một bức tranh ấm áp, ngọt ngào.

Và tôi yêu giây phút ấy. Tôi yêu tha thiết, yêu đậm sâu cách mà tôi có thể khắc từng dấu vết gương mặt em lên bức tranh của mình, để rồi đóng dấu sở hữu, ký tên mình lên bức tranh và tuyên cáo cho mọi người biết, dáng hình trong tranh ấy là người mà hoạ sĩ này yêu say đắm. Thứ tình yêu chiếm hữu, cuồng nhiệt hơn cả thuở thiếu thời.

***

Ngày thứ sáu của tuần, em đã hỏi tôi:

"Nhảy với tôi vài bản nhạc được không?" 

Tôi gật đầu, tay tôi nắm lấy bàn tay đã có đồi mồi trên làn da bánh mật. Bản nhạc dịu nhẹ vang lên trong căn phòng, tay chúng tôi đặt nhẹ lên nhau, nhưng lại là cú chạm của cả một đời, và giá như có thể, tôi sẽ ước, đó là một kiếp. Đổi cả vùng trời, đổi cả mọi thứ, chỉ để đổi về một bản nhạc có thể nhảy với em một đời, rồi lại thêm một đời nữa, nhảy đến khi sinh mạng rồi chỉ là hơi tàn của thời khắc. 

Được không, Tony?

Em bật cười, bước chân như chếnh choáng say, lại ngập tràn hạnh phúc đến choáng ngợp trong từng ánh mắt. Sắc nâu trong mắt em, như phản xạ lại sắc xanh trong mắt tôi. Chúng tôi nhìn nhau, tay chạm tay, chân vẫn bước theo từng tiếng nhạc, tựa như câu chuyện cổ tích thời thơ ấu, chúng tôi nhảy với nhau nhiều bản nhạc, đến khi hơi thở nhuốm mệt..

“Anh sẽ nhớ tới tôi chứ?” 

“Em sẽ nhớ tới anh chứ?” - Tôi hỏi lại em.

“Không công bằng, Steve, tuần này là của tôi!” - Tony tựa lên vai tôi, bàn tay em chạm vào cánh tay tôi.

“Ừ, anh sẽ nhớ em, nhớ tới khi cây chẳng còn xanh, hạ chẳng còn buồn, mưa chẳng còn lạnh. Nhớ tới khi tình này rồi chỉ là hồi ức, rồi chỉ là khoảnh khắc và biến mất trong chiều dài lịch sử của loài người.”

Em nhếch môi cười, bàn tay em siết chặt lấy tôi hơn nữa. Nhưng tôi lại thấy lạnh, hơi ấm trong bàn tay em đang trôi vuột đi theo từng hơi thở mỏng manh. Tôi ghì chặt lấy em, cố truyền cho em hơi ấm mà tôi có. Nhưng, đồng hồ treo trên tường, với con lắc bằng đồng gõ nhẹ ba hồi chuông, báo hiệu ngày mới đã tới. Đó là ngày thứ bảy của tuần.

“Hứa với tôi, Steve. Khi tôi đi rồi, quên tôi đi được không?”

“Không, không làm sao-” - Từng tiếng khó nhọc lướt qua cổ họng tôi, rồi vỡ vụn thành những tiếng trầm đục, gãy nát.

“Đó là yêu cầu ngày thứ bảy-” - Em nhếch môi, rồi em từ từ nhắm mắt lại, che khuất sắc nâu đẹp đẽ ấy, để tôi không cách nào nhìn tới nữa. Nhưng, những gì tôi có thể làm, là nhắm chặt mắt, để sắc xanh trong mắt mình không theo giọt nước kia lăn khỏi khóe mắt trong cay đắng.

Đó là đêm cuối đông, một mùa đông lạnh lùng đến tàn nhẫn.

***

Những giấc mơ đôi khi thật ngắn ngủi, đứt đoạn, nhưng mơ hồ vẫn có thể thấy một dáng hình đang đợi chờ. Steve nay đã già, ông nằm trên giường bệnh, ngước nhìn qua ô cửa, đôi môi khô nẻ thì thầm:

"Tôi muốn gặp lại một người."

"Đang bão mà Steve." - Cô y tá trẻ giúp ông đắp lại chăn, rồi cô chỉ ra khung cửa đang mịt mù mưa gió.

“Chờ một ngày có nắng, đưa tôi tới gặp người ấy, được không?”

Cô gái trẻ lặng lẽ khóc, bởi lẽ, ai cũng hiểu rõ, dẫu cơn giông này có qua đi, bao nhiêu ngày nắng lại về, thì cô cũng đâu cách nào đưa ông tới gặp người ấy được nữa. Bọn họ và người ấy, đơn giản là hai thế giới chỉ giao thoa với nhau một lần duy nhất trong đời. Và giây phút giao thoa duy nhất ấy, chính là để tàn nhẫn mang người ấy đi mãi mãi.

Nhưng Steve không màng tới nước mắt của cô, ông khép lại mắt mình, đến khi mở ra lần nữa, Steve thấy mình lại quay về dáng vẻ trẻ trung ngày trước, và xa xa đằng kia - dáng Tony đang vẫy tay đứng chào. Anh bước từng bước, rồi lại hoá thành từng bước rộng, sau đó là anh chạy vội tới dáng hình ấy.

Họ mỉm cười với nhau, dẫu không nói với nhau điều chi, mà vẫn hạnh phúc lẫn thấu hiểu như ngày ban đầu.

_______

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.  
Vui lòng không đem fic khỏi đây.


End file.
